earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Cain/Konner Arran
General Information First name: Konner/Cain Middle name(s): Surname: Arran Age: 23 (Semi-immortal) Date of birth: March 21 Race: Switch Gender: Male & Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: Air Nation Relationship status: Single Social status: Noble Traits of Voice Accent (if any): British Language spoken: Most all Languages Other languages known: Style of speaking: Mysterious and alluring Volume of voice: Normal Physical Appearance Height: Konner- 6'0, Cain- 5'6 Weight: Konner- 184, Cain- 135lbs Eye color: Changes from green to blue Skin color: Peachy Shape of face: Heart shape Distinguishing features: Glowing icy blue eyes Build of body: Konner- slender well built, Cain- curvy toned Hair color: Icy Blonde Hair style: Konner- short shaggy, Cain- Medium straight Complexion: Fair Posture: Straight Tattoos: Both have a small tattoo at the back of the neck, Cain has a moon and Konner has a sun. Piercings: Ear piercings Typical clothing: Always wearing black Is seen by others as: Mysterious, flirtatious, rambunctious, charming Personality Likes: * Konner: Training, romance, flirting, investigating * Cain: Seducing, spying, weapon collecting Dislikes: Idiots, boring people, laziness, Rudeness Education: Higher education, Students of Assassination. Fears: Losing each other Personal goals: Become eyes and ears of Izalith General attitude: Cheeky, charming, uplifting Religious values: Achievement of eternal wisdom General intelligence: High General sociability: High Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Amazing Energy level: Normal Eating habits: Healthy Memory: Strong Any unhealthy habits: N/A History Birth country: Air Nation Hometown: Izalith Childhood: Not yet merged, both Konner and Cain were happy children. Living in a luxurious home as young nobles. Teen years: Learning about their family curse, Konner and Cain struggled to keep their family life sane. Most of the time getting into trouble in rebellion. Eventually trying to find a way to keep them separated. Adult years: Without a cure for their curse, the twins merge into body. Willingly able to shift into both people, forced to live together with one mind this would actually make them more powerful beings. Past places of residence: None History of family: The Arran Family are known as the knowledge seeking family. Spending most of their lives dedicated to learning the mysteries of the world. Their research over decades have made them a rich and powerful family in Izalith. They procreate solely to have family members continuing their great work. Although the more knowledge they sought the more danger they put their family in, they hold a certain curse that affects every twin pair born. They are merged into one body at their 18th birthday, cursed to live with two minds in one. Although it can be a terrible affliction, when two bodies merge their longevity is higher than more people due to two young minds molding. Allowing their youthful appearance to stay untouched. Briefly explain life story: Konner and Cain had happy childhoods. Although their parents were constant researchers, they felt their children had to live free while they could. Hiding away their children's fate. Of course they had some of the best education available in Izalith, but they also learned a skill of their liking. From young, the twins had natural skills for stealing and hiding. It wasn’t something that their parents were proud off, however they did believe it could have potential to be better. They were forced to join a special academy for training assassins, gaining interesting skills that would help their merge later on. Once they were teens, they started having a lot of health issues. Fatigue and loss of energy, part of their curse. That's when their parents had to explain their fate, this caused them to rebel in a number of ways… but also an extreme need to research everything they could about their curse. Unfortunately, they were never able to find out anything about their affliction and merged on their 18th birthday. Along with that they both got stronger and their training complimented their fighting choices. Living everyday trying to so their best even though having two minds can be difficult. Relationships Parents: Leonor and Sadie Arran Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: Rubbie Best friend(s): Rubbie Important friends/relatives (explain): Each other. Love interest (if there is one): Love interest Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent when needed Weapon (if applicable): Rapier, throwing knives, 10 foot whip Style of fighting: Stealth assassination Others Occupation: Spy Assassin Current home: Arran manor Favorite types of food: All ranges of food Favorite types of drink: Vodka straight Hobbies/past times: Flirting and spying Guilty pleasures: Romance Pet peeves: Rudeness, party poppers Pets: None Talents: Singing, Piano, Dancing and painting Favorite colors: Black Favorite type of music: Classical and jazz '''Inventory:''' * Three poison vials (actually made from the twins own blood, making them immune) * Three antidotes (their blood being the key element. * Pheromone fragrance spray (when worn those within 5 feet will start having a sense of desire) * Lock picks * Various medicinal herbs for poison creation. ''' ''' ''' '''Skills:''' * Poison creation * Fragrance production * Lock picking. * Healing herbs (would need to be made beforehand) * Stealth combat * Multi-lingual Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Switch: With two minds and two bodies. They are forces to come out one at a time. The twins shift into each other bodies with ease. The two being Konner the male and Cain the Female. Takes about five seconds to switch. Air Knives/Daggers: Condensed wind, formed into knives or daggers. They look strange as through air is trapped and flowing in the weapons form. Used for melee and long ranged attacks. Ranged up to 25 ft, the weapon is useful so that there are no weapons left behind or evidence but are about 3x stronger than regular daggers/knives. Cloud feet: Using air, the spell is concentrated on parts of the body. Its use it to lighten the souls of the feet to make them silent. Mostly used of espionage and melee attacks. Air Clone: (3 uses per session) User created their other half in the form of condensed air, the clone can sear/hear and relay the messages directly to the caster. Clone lasts two posts before dispersing. (Roleplay based) Push: With the palms of the hand, a gust of air bursts out with concussive force. Enough to break through the hardest of materials. Used in conjunction with defensive fighting style making it a close range spell. Forced Stitching: User forces condensed air to stitch wounds up can be slightly painful because its almost stitching muscles together again, increases healing time. Lasts about 3 rounds and heals 25% per round. Can only be used once per session. If used on another only heals 15% per session. Approved by: Faro Aerwyna